1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic device for recording linear marks according to jobs at an edge of at least one side of cut four sides of each of sheets (paper) and facilitating an assortment of sheets of printed paper which are stacked up in a stacker according to the jobs.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional electrophotographic device, as illustrated in FIG. 6, sheets (paper) 1 accumulated in a hopper 2 are fed sheet by sheet to a registration unit 5 by means of a separation unit 3. An electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum 6 which is recorded by a laser beam generating unit 9 is visualized and transformed into a toner image by a developing machine 7. The toner image on the photosensitive drum 6 is transferred onto the paper 1 by a transfer unit 8. The toner image is fixed onto the paper 1 by a fixing unit 12. Thereafter, the paper 1 is carried to ejection rollers 16 and ejected into a stacker 13. In the case of double-sided printing, the paper 1 is fed to a return carrier path 14 and further to an inverting unit 15. The paper 1 is carried again to the registration unit 5. The arrangement is such that the toner image remaining on the photosensitive drum 6 is cleaned by a cleaner 10. Then, the sheets of printed paper are stacked up in the stacker and sorted according to the jobs. In this case, the sheets of paper are accumulated while causing deviations of the sheets in the right-and-left directions with respect to the paper feeding direction.
A device for assorting the sheets of printed paper according to the jobs is exemplified in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-166561.
In the conventional electrophotographic device, the carrier rollers are moved right-and-left with respect to the paper feeding direction during carrying of the paper. The sheets of paper are stacked up in the stacker while causing right-and-left deviations of the paper with respect to the paper feeding direction according to the jobs. Hence, there arise the following problems. Sheets of paper having different sizes and elongate in the paper feeding direction can not follow up movements of the carrier rollers; the sheets are ill aligned; and a paper jam is easily caused.
Besides, even if the sheets are stacked up while changing alignment positions of the sheets according to the jobs, and when the operator sorts the sheets of recorded paper, the alignment positions of the sheets are disordered. There exists a possibility of a mistaken assortment.